Perjalanan Cinta
by GasukaRinKeira25
Summary: [#ValentineNgebucin / #LoveJail] Menceritakan tentang perjalanan cinta Naruto Uzumaki dan Hinata Hyuuga, mulai dari pertemuan mereka hingga suatu saat mereka menjadi pasangan suami-istri seutuhnya/BASED ON TRUE STORY.


**Perjalanan Cinta**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Warning: AU, OOC, etc.**

**Based on true story.**

**Sumarry: [#ValentineNgebucin/#LoveJail] Menceritakan tentang perjalanan cinta Naruto Uzumaki dan Hinata Hyuuga, mulai dari pertemuan mereka hingga suatu saat mereka menjadi pasangan suami-istri seutuhnya.**

* * *

**Jakarta, 30 September 1998 **

Hinata tidak mengerti dengan apa yang berada dipikirkannya saat ini? Apakah dirinya bisa dibilang normal? Gadis itu sungguh tidak mengerti, kenapa ia bisa jatuh cinta dengan seorang pria yang usia lebih tua 30 tahun darinya? Setiap orang melihat ia dan Naruto pacaran, pasti mengira bahwa mereka adalah ayah dan anak. Ya, itu karena rentang usia mereka yang sangatlah jauh.

Gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, ia tidak berani menatap kekasihnya yang saat ini tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan menggoda. Naruto adalah seorang polisi berpangkat jenderal, usianya 55 tahun, dan mempunyai kepribadian yang cukup mesum. Hinata sendiri adalah seorang agent property berusia 25 tahun, sungguh jauh bukan perbedaan kedua insan ini?

Bagaimana mereka bisa bertemu? Hinata dan Naruto pertama kali bertemu saat Hinata masih bekerja di sebuah perusahaan developer. Naruto yang waktu itu merupakan sahabat dari pemilik perusahaannya, ternyata menaruh hati kepada dirinya. Hinata semakin terkejut saat tiba-tiba Naruto menyatakan cinta kepada dirinya. Memang Naruto adalah seorang pria yang gagah dan tampan, pekerjaannya sebagai jenderal membuat setiap perempuan bertekuk lutut dihadapannya. Tak munafik, Hinata memanglah salah satu di antara setiap perempuan itu.

"Sayang, kenapa kau tidak memakan makanannya?" tanya Naruto sambil mencubit gemas dagu Hinata.

Hinata hanya tersenyum kikuk seraya melanjutkan aktifitas makannya yang tertunda. Ya, Hinata dan Naruto saat ini tengah berada di dalam restoran mewah untuk kencan malam minggu pertama mereka. Mereka memang sudah resmi menjadi kekasih 2 minggu yang lalu.

Naruto mengernyit heran saat melihat tingkah Hinata yang sangat gugup hari ini. Kenapa kekasihnya bisa begitu gugup? Apa yang terjadi padanya? Karena bingung, Naruto pun beranjak dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping Hinata seraya merangkul bahu gadisnya.

"Kamu kenapa, Sayang? Tingkahmu aneh sekali hari ini," ujar Naruto sembari bertanya.

Hinata yang dirangkul oleh Naruto, langsung menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Tidak bisakah pria itu sedikit peka kepadanya? Hinata sedang malu karena mereka kencan di keramaian dan penuh dengan muda-mudi. Apa perkataan orang-orang apabila, mereka tahu kalau Hinata berpacaran dengan seorang bapak-bapak yang sebentar lagi menjadi kakek-kakek? Mau dibawah kemana muka Hinata?

"A-aku malu, Paman." Hinata berkata jujur sambil menundukkan dalam-dalam wajahnya memerah padam.

Naruto langsung menatap kekasihnya tajam saat mendengar dirinya masih memanggil dirinya dengan sebutan "Paman." Apa-apaan ini? Mereka 'kan sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih, kenapa Hinata masih memanggilnya dengan sebutan Paman?

"Hinata, jangan memanggilku Paman! Kita 'kan sudah menjadi kekasih!" seru Naruto dengan emosi.

Hinata hanya tersenyum kikuk setelah mendengar perkataan Naruto. Mau bagaimana lagi? Hinata memang selalu lupa apabila, mereka sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih.

"Maaf, Naruto. Aku masih gugup."

Naruto tersenyum usai mendengar perkataan Hinata. Gadisnya itu masih saja malu-malu padahal, mereka berdua sudah 2 minggu berpacaran. Kenapa ia masih saja belum terbiasa dengan panggilan-panggilan seperti sayang maupun cinta? Kenapa pula Hinata masih asyik memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Paman'?

Pria itu merangkul bahu Hinata dan mengelus lembut kedua pipi _chubby_nya seraya mengecup pipinya penuh cinta. Kedua pipi Hinata langsung merona usai Naruto mengecup pipinya. Meskipun usia Naruto sudah tidak muda lagi, namun jangan pernah meragukan keromantisan sang Jenderal bermarga Uzumaki ini?

Bagaimana dengan Hinata? Jangan tanyakan lagi, gadis itu ingin pingsan setelah Naruto mengecupnya.

...

**Jakarta, 16 September 1999**

Saat ini, baik Hinata maupun Naruto tengah berada di sebuah restoran yang letaknya di dekat Pantai Ancol, Jakarta Utara. Restoran tersebut bernama _le bridge _yang letaknya berada di tengah Dermaga Cinta. Tak terasa bagi kedua insan itu, mereka telah berpacaran selama 1 tahun lebih. Awalnya Hinata merasa pesimis mengenai hubungan mereka, mengingat rentang usia mereka yang begitu jauh dan Hinata yang belum paham tentang bagaimana caranya berhubungan dengan pria dewasa.

Namun, namanya jodoh memang tak akan pergi kemana-mana. Kini, mereka tanpa sadar sudah menjalani hubungan selama 1 tahun. Naruto yang sangat romantis, tentunya merayakan _anniversary _mereka di Dermaga Cinta yang merupakan tempat paling romantis di Pantai Ancol.

"Hinata, tak terasa ya ini sudah setahun kita berpacaran," ujar Naruto dengan nada menggodanya yang khas.

Hinata tersenyum saat ia mendengar ucapan Naruto, tak bisa dipungkiri jika ia senang saat mengetahui hubungannya dengan kekasihnya bisa bertahan lama sampai saat ini. Semakin dewasa usia Hinata, gadis itu juga semakin bisa mengerti tentang sifat-sifat Naruto. Di tengah kesibukannya sebagai seorang polisi, Naruto selalu menyempatkan diri untuk mengunjungi Hinata. Baik untuk mengajaknya kencan, maupun berkunjung ke rumahnya, dan membawanya makanan.

Naruto tersenyum saat melihat Hinata yang sangat cantik di bawah sinar matahari senja. Saat ia mengumumkan kepada teman-teman dan adiknya bahwa ia sudah menjadi kekasih Hinata, banyak orang mengatakan dirinya adalah pria yang beruntung bisa mendapatkan Hinata. Naruto memang beruntung, bisa mendapatkan gadis muda, lembut, cantik, cerdas, dan seksi seperti Hinata. Tak hanya Naruto, Hinata juga sangat beruntung bisa mendapatkan hati Sang Jenderal.

"Naruto, selamat ya karena kau sudah naik pangkat. Tapi, kita akan berpisah cukup lama karena kau akan kembali ke NTT," ujar Hinata dengan nada sedih.

Ya, Naruto akan kembali ke kampung halamannya di NTT mengingat ia akan menjalani tugas sebagai kepolisian di sana. Bagaimana dengan Hinata? Hinata masih bimbang apakah ia harus mengikuti kekasihnya di NTT ataupun menetap di Jakarta.

Naruto yang mendengar hal itu juga ikut sedih. Ia berjalan mendekati Hinata, menarik kepala gadis itu ke dalam dekapannya, dan mengecup puncak kepalanya.

"Tenanglah sayang, aku akan membawamu bersamaku ke NTT dan kita akan menikah di sana."

Hinata melepaskan pelukannya lalu, menatap kedua mata Naruto dengan intens. Apakah kekasihnya serius ingin membawanya?

"Kau serius?" tanya Hinata dengan tegas.

Naruto tersenyum dan mengangguk. Mengetahui hal itu, Hinata tersenyum senang dan langsung memeluk Naruto erat. Kebahagiaan tengah dirasakannya saat ini, sebentar lagi baik dirinya dan Naruto akan menjadi sepasang suami-istri.

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Hinata."

Usai mengungkapkan perasaan cinta mereka, Naruto pun menangkup kedua pipi Hinata dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata. Hinata memejamkan kedua matanya, semilir angin meniup surai kuning dan indigo mereka. Bibir Naruto telah sampai di atas bibir Hinata, mereka berciuman di bawah sinar mentari senja yang menjadi saksi cinta mereka.

Hinata semakin memejamkan kedua matanya, menikmati ciuman pertama mereka yang tak akan pernah ia lupakan.

...

**Kupang, 18 November 1999**

Naruto dan Hinata saat ini telah tiba di Kota Kupang, NTT. Mereka saat ini tengah bergandengan tangan di Bandara tanpa mempedulikan banyak orang yang berbisik-bisik menatap mereka dengan tatapan yang aneh. Ada yang menatap mereka terkejut, ada yang menatap mereka dengan bingung, dan banyak wanita yang menatap Hinata iri.

"Hey, siapa wanita yang tengah bersama Tuan Jenderal?"

"Entahlah, tapi kurasa ia masih sangat muda."

"Ia cantik sekali."

"Halah, paling-paling ia hanya wanita matre yang mengincar Tuan Jenderal."

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam sambil mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Naruto. Meskipun orang-orang itu membicarakan dirinya sambil berbisik-bisik, Hinata masih saja bisa mendengar semuanya. Ia benar-benar ingin menangis saat itu juga, kenapa para wanita begitu membencinya? Oh tentu saja, Hinata! Kau 'kan kekasih seorang jenderal, wajar jika mereka iri.

Naruto yang melihat hal itu, langsung merangkul bahu Hinata dan mendekap gadis itu lembut.

"Ada apa?"

Hinata hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, Naruto menatap sekitar dan ia sekarang mengerti kenapa Hinata bisa seperti ini. Dengan emosi, Naruto pun menghela napas seraya berteriak,

"JIKA ADA DARI KALIAN YANG BERANI MENGATAI CALON ISTRIKU, AKAN KUBUAT KALIAN MEMBUSUK DIPENJARA."

Teriakan Naruto membuat semua orang di sana menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam dengan penuh rasa takut. Wanita yang tadi membicarakan Hinata dengan sinis, langsung mundur ketakutan dan menatap Naruto dengan tatapan 'aku minta maaf.'

Naruto langsung menyeringai setelahnya dan semakin mendekap Hinata lebih erat dari sebelumnya. Bagaimana dengan Hinata? Ia senang tapi, wajahnya semakin memerah setelah mendengar Naruto yang berani berkata seperti itu padanya di hadapan umum.

'Naruto, kau memang benar-benar tidak bisa ditebak.'

...

Saat ini, Hinata dan Naruto telah tiba di sebuah rumah yang cukup besar. Hinata sudah bisa menebak, rumah di hadapannya saat ini adalah rumah Naruto. Mengetahui hal itu, kegugupan Hinata langsung bertambah oleh karenanya dan ia semakin menggenggam tangan Naruto lebih erat dari sebelumnya.

Naruto menggeleng saat melihat Hinata yang gugup, ia pun mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Hinata seraya berbisik, "Jangan gugup karena tak akan ada yang menggigitmu di sini."

Bisikan Naruto tak membuat kegugupan Hinata berkurang. Ia pun mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Naruto dengan lebih erat dari sebelumnya. Naruto memutar bola matanya saat melihat tingkah gugup Hinata yang berlebihan, pria itu langsung saja menarik tangan Hinata dan membawa gadis itu masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Selamat siang, Tuan dan Nona-"

"Hinata, panggil ia dengan Nona Hinata."

Pelayan yang menyambut Naruto dan Hinata itu langsung mengangguk setelahnya. Sang pelayan pun lalu mengarahkan Naruto dan Hinata menuju ruang tamu di mana ada seorang pria muda berambut kuning dan wajah yang sama seperti Naruto serta seorang Nenek buta berambut merah.

Setelah berada di sana, Hinata mengernyitkan keningnya bingung. Siapakah mereka? Apakah mereka adalah bagian dari keluarga Naruto? Atau mereka adalah Ibu dan Adik dari Naruto? Hinata masih saja bertanya-tanya di dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"_Goeten moergen_, Mama dan Boruto!"

Hinata membulatkan kedua matanya saat mendengar Naruto memanggil wanita itu dengan sebutan Mama. Oh, ternyata Hinata sadar kalau Nenek buta di hadapannya saat ini adalah ibu dari Naruto tapi, siapa pria muda yang bernama Boruto itu? Apakah ia adiknya Naruto?

_"Ook goeten moergen,_ Naruto! Wah, kau sudah pulang ya!" seru Kushina, ibu Naruto dengan riang.

Boruto yang berada di samping neneknya, mengernyitkan keningnya bingung saat menyadari ada seorang gadis di samping Naruto.

"Ayah, siapa gadis ini?"

Pertanyaan Boruto sontak membuat Hinata tambah _shock_. Ayah? Jadi selama ini Naruto bukanlah seorang pria _single_ melainkan pria yang sudah beristri? Hinata ingin menangis saat mendengar hal itu, ia sadar selama ini telah dibohongi. Bagaimana kalau suatu saat ia dikatai pelakor? Hinata tidak menginginkan hal itu.

Mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat, Hinata langsung melepaskan genggaman Naruto pada tangannya dan langsung berlari keluar dari rumah Naruto. Di luar rumah, Hinata hanya bisa menangis setelah mengetahui semuanya. Kenapa Naruto tidak pernah bercerita pada dirinya kalau ia sudah menikah dan mempunyai anak? Hinata tidak ingin dimadu.

'Ya Tuhan, kenapa harus seperti ini? Bisa-bisanya aku dibodohi oleh ia, seharusnya aku menolaknya kalau memang akan seperti ini ceritanya,' batin Hinata merutuki kebodohannya sendiri.

Gadis itu tak mampu untuk menopang tubuhnya hingga ia pun merosot ke lantai. Hinata menenggalamkan wajahnya di dalam lipatan lututnya dan menangis, kenapa ia bisa begitu saja dibodohi? Kenapa ia tak pernah menyadari bahwa, Naruto sudah menikah sebelumnya?

Tanpa Hinata sadari, Naruto sudah berada di belakangnya sambil menatap dirinya dengan tatapan lirih. Naruto ingin sekali menjelaskan kepada Hinata bahwa, itu semua adalah kesalahpahaman dan ingin menjelaskan cerita yang sebenarnya. Namun, pria berusia 56 tahun itu tidak mempunyai keberanian lebih.

Menghela napas, Naruto pun berjongkok di samping Hinata dan memegang pundak gadis itu.

"Hinata," panggil Naruto lembut.

Namun sayangnya, Hinata sudah terlanjur marah dan ia pun menepiskan pegangan Naruto pada bahunya dengan kasar. Naruto menggeleng saat tahu reaksi Hinata yang begitu marah padanya, pria itu benar-benar bingung ingin menjelaskan kepada Hinata dengan cara apa.

"Kau membohongiku, Naruto! Kau bilang, kau masih _single_! Tapi, apa?!" seru Hinata sambil menatap Naruto tajam.

"Sayang, dengarkan aku dulu!" tegas Naruto sambil menggenggam kedua bahu Hinata erat sambil menatap kedua bola mata gadis itu intens.

"Aku memang sudah menikah."

Jawaban Naruto seolah membuat Hinata semakin marah mendengarnya namun, semua itu teredam dengan kalimat terakhir yang pria itu ucapkan.

"Tapi, itu sudah berlalu bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Apakah karena masa laluku, kau tidak mau menerimaku kembali?"

Usai mendengarkan perkataan Naruto, Hinata tersenyum lega mendengarnya. Ternyata apa yang dilihatnya saat ini adalah kesalahpahaman. Hinata tahu, tak seharusnya ia marah kepada Naruto hanya karena masa lalunya. Bukankah setiap orang mempunyai masa lalu masing-masing?

Gadis itu tersenyum, mengambil leher Naruto, dan mengecup bibir pria itu. Naruto menyeringai dalam ciumannya, ia pun meraih pinggang Hinata dan memperdalam ciumannya pada gadis itu. Mereka saling berciuman secara _french kiss_ hingga sebuah suara menghentikan kegiatan mesum yang mereka lakukan.

"Ayah, Bibi Hinata, kapan kalian akan menikah?"

Hinata dan Naruto langsung melepaskan ciuman mereka saat menyadari adanya kehadiran Boruto di sana. Hinata langsung menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah sedangkan, Naruto justru menyeringai senang sambil menjawab,

"Secepatnya, Boruto."

...

**Jakarta, 12 Januari 2000**

Dua bulan setelah kejadian itu berlangsung, Naruto dan Hinata akhirnya memutuskan untuk menikah. Tanpa lamaran dan tanpa acara pertunangan, Naruto langsung menyeret Hinata dan membawanya menuju pelaminan setelah persiapan selama satu bulan selesai.

Sekarang Naruto dan Hinata telah berada di hadapan altar Gereja. Mereka berdua bersama-sama akan mengucapkan janji suci di hadapan Tuhan. Hinata yang gugup, hanya bisa menggenggam buket bunga di tangannya dengan erat. Sedangkan Naruto kini, sudah berada di hadapan altar sembari tersenyum menatap Hinata.

Menghela napas, Hinata pun berjalan menuju altar itu ditemani sang ayah yang kini tengah mengenggam tangannya lembut. Setelah berada di hadapan altar, Hinata langsung menerima genggaman tangan sang calon suami dan siap mengucapkan janji suci.

"Saya Hinata Hyuuga mengambil engkau menjadi suamiku, untuk saling memiliki dan menjaga, dari sekarang sampai selama-lamanya. Pada waktu susah maupun senang, pada waktu kelimpahan maupun kekurangan, pada waktu sehat maupun sakit, untuk saling mengasihi dan menghargai, sampai maut memisahkan kita sesuai dengan hukum Allah yang kudus, dan inilah janji setiaku yang tulus."

Setelah mengucapkan janji suci tersebut, Naruto langsung tersenyum. Dengan perkataan itu, maka Hinata akan resmi menjadi istrinya beberapa detik lagi. Mengambil _mic_, Naruto pun mengucapkan janji yang sama seperti yang telah Hinata ucapkan.

"Saya Naruto Uzumaki mengambil engkau menjadi istriku, untuk saling memiliki dan menjaga, dari sekarang sampai selama-lamanya. Pada waktu susah maupun senang, pada waktu kelimpahan maupun kekurangan, pada waktu sehat maupun sakit, untuk saling mengasihi dan menghargai, sampai maut memisahkan kita sesuai dengan hukum Allah yang kudus, dan inilah janji setiaku yang tulus."

_Aku mencintaimu, Hinata._

_Aku mencintaimu, Naruto._

...

**Jakarta, 25 April 2001**

Di sebuah ruangan bersalin, terlihat Naruto yang tengah menyemangiti Hinata. Saat ini, istrinya tersebut akan melahirkan seorang anak yang nantinya akan menjadi pengikat hubungan mereka berdua. Hinata terlihat kelelahan, wajahnya memerah karena menahan sakit, dan keringat di tubuhnya terus mengucur tiada henti.

"Hahhh... Hahhhh... Hahhh."

Hinata terus mengejan saat bayi di dalam tubuhnya tak kunjung keluar. Naruto yang berada di sampingnya hanya bisa menggenggam erat tangan sang istri sambil memberikannya semangat.

"Ayo Hinata, demi anak kita! Kau pasti kuat!"

"Ibu Hinata, bayinya akan segera keluar!"

Hinata kembali mengejan untuk yang ke sekian kalinya hingga suara bayi pun terdengar menggema di ruangan bersalin itu. Hinata menghela napasnya yang tersenggal-senggal sambil menatap sang suster.

...

Dua jam setelah kelahiran, baik Naruto dan Hinata telah berada di dalam ruang rawat. Di sana terlihat Hinata yang tengah belajar menyusui bayi mereka sementara Naruto berada di samping istrinya mengelus surai bayi mereka lembut.

Bayi Hinata memang mewarisi wajah dan mata biru ayahnya namun, surainya mengikuti surai ibunya yang berwarna ungu.

"Hinata, kau ingin memberi nama bayi ini apa?"

Hinata tersenyum setelah mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, wanita itu langsung membawa sang bayi dalam pelukannya lebih erat seraya mengecup kening bayi itu dengan penuh cinta.

"Himawari, Himawari Uzumaki Manuela. Nama yang bagus, bukan?"

Naruto tersenyum, ia pun memeluk Hinata dan putrinya dengan begitu erat sambil mengecup rambut Hinata dengan penuh cinta.

_Terima kasih, Hinata._

**-TAMAT-**

**A/N: Kisah ini terinspirasi dari kisah cinta kedua orang tua saya. Memang, kisah cinta ini tidak 100% sama karena saya sendiri tahu kisah cinta mereka juga tidak begitu detail. Tapi, kira-kira seperti inilah inti perjalanan kisah cinta kedua orang tua saya. Untuk Boruto? Saya sendiri pernah diceritain sama orang tua saya kalau saya sebenarnya, punya kakak laki-laki beda ibu tapi, saya gak tahu siapa dia dan di mana dia sekarang (belum pernah ketemu juga). Untuk bagian le bridge dan dermaga cinta, saya sendiri juga gak tahu tahun 1998 udah ada atau belum jembatan itu di Ancol soalnya, saya pas nulis ini sedang menonaktifkan wi-fi dan handphone jadi gak bisa riset ehehe :3.**

**Maaf, kalau jelek dan terimakasih sudah membaca ****.**


End file.
